We intend to utilize stereospecific reaction paths for the synthesis of branched chain antimetabolites to separate, purify, and chemically characterize the family of unusual anionic glycans synthesized by B16 melanoma cells and a recently established human melanoma line, and to correlate, with various phases of the cell cycle, the production of these cell-associated matrix components in synchronized cells. In addition, sequencing of the peptide component of the cartilage proteoglycan will be continued. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bhavanandan, V.P. and E.A. Davidson, Characteristics of a Mucin-Type Sialoglycopeptide Produced by B16 Mouse Melanoma Cells. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 70, 139 (1976). Bhavanandan, V.P., J. Umemoto and E.A. Davidson, Characterization of an Endo-alpha-N-Acetyl Galactosaminidase from Diplococcus Pneumoniae. Biochem. Biophys. Res. Commun. 70, 738 (1976).